Cauchemar
by Lucachu
Summary: Une nuit, Shion se réveille en entendant les cris de Nezumi. Il se lève inquiet pour son ami. Court OS se déroulant aux alentours des épisodes 3 et 4, NezumixShion (Le RatxAster).


**Note de l'auteur :**

J'utilise les noms de l'anime et non de la traduction française des livres.

Aster = Shion

Le Rat = Nezumi

Petite précision pour le nom de "Nezumi" plutôt que "le Rat". Nezumi peut s'écrire **根棲み** en japonais. **根** _ _ne=__ racine et **棲み** _ _zumi=__ vivre. L'idée de racine exprime ici l'idée de quelque chose de caché dans l'ombre. Cela à mes yeux, reflète parfaitement la vie de Nezumi. Dans ce sens, je préfère que Shion et Nezumi soit avec la même langue pour leur nom. Je préfère également la sonorité japonaise. Si une version française de l'anime devait paraître avec les noms "Aster" et "le Rat", je modifierai alors sûrement tout.

Ce petit one-shot se déroule quelque temps après que Nezumi ait sauvé et recueillit Shion. Shion ignore encore tout de la vérité concernant No.6, les abeilles et de son ami.

 **Avertissement :**

 _No.6_ ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de l'œuvre d'Asano Atsuko. Un grand merci à elle pour cette perle. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Tout public, pas de spoils, du moins pas pour le lecteur qui connaît un peu _No.6_

* * *

– Non ! Arrêtez !

Shion gémit, voulant rester dans son doux sommeil. Il rajuste la couverture du sofa ramenant ainsi le plus de chaleur vers lui. Les brumes du sommeil le rappellent doucement. L'adolescent au serpent réalise soudainement que ce qu'il vient d'entendre est le cri de Nezumi. Il ouvre les yeux, se forçant à se réveiller.

La pièce est toujours plongée dans le noir. Shion s'assoit et rabat la couverture.

Nezumi crie d'une voix apeurée.

– Partez !

–Nezumi ? Nezumi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aucune réponse de la part de son ami. Seule l'une des souris répond par un petit couinement. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, inquiet, se lève. Il fait quelques pas avant que son genou ne cogne contre quelque chose.

Le coin de la table basse.

Shion se retient d'exprimer la douleur qui parcourt son genou. Fichu meuble ; il n'est pas un rat capable de s'orienter dans l'obscurité, lui. Les lampes sont cependant bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il les trouve.

Le garçon pose sa main sur le mobilier, il longe ses doigts sur le bord afin de se guider. Il avance, lentement en direction du lit de son ami. Il avance pas à pas, errant dans le noir. Nezumi crie à nouveau.

– Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie !

Une souris court sur la table, faisant crisser ses griffes sur le bois. Elle est juste à côté de lui. La queue de l'animal fouette le dos de sa main. Sans doute qu'elle aussi a entendu les cris de Nezumi.

Les doigts de Shion frôlent un livre ; il doit s'agir de celui que son ami lui a fait découvrir hier. _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_ , d'Oscar Wilde, le même auteur que le livre que sa mère lui lisait autrefois.

Sa main trouve l'un des coins de la table. Il doit plus être loin du lit de Nezumi.

Le garçon lâche la table et cherche la couchette dans le vide. Il l'atteint après quelques pertes d'équilibre et s'assoit.

Shion pose délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. La respiration du garçon est rapide.

– Eh, tu vas bien ?

– Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !

– Qui Nezu...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le brun l'attrape et l'envoie de l'autre côté du lit. Le souffle de Shion est temporairement coupé.

– Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Shion s'agenouille tandis que Nezumi commence à trembler. Il attrape l'une de ses mains ; il comprend. Il comprend que celui qui lui a sauvé la vie est en train de cauchemarder. VC103221 , le criminel le plus recherché de No.6 est en train de trembler de peur, perdu quelque part en dehors du réel. Quelque part dans des les ténèbres et sans défense.

– Nezumi, je suis là, tout va bien. Nous sommes chez toi.

– La douleur, la douleur...

La voix de son ami ne le réveille pas. Il continue de bouger, perdu dans ses peurs, complètement inconscient qu'il ne s'agit pas de la réalité, qu'il est en réalité en sécurité, Shion à ses côtés.

– C'est moi, Shion. Je suis avec toi.

Le garçon semble s'apaiser lentement. Ses gestes violents s'arrêtent, tous comme ses cris. Shion attend dans le noir, comptant le nombre de ses inspirations.

De quoi pouvait bien cauchemarder Nezumi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut le terrifier, lui qui est si fort et qui a endossé les risques les plus dangereux pour venir le sauver ?

Affronter plusieurs hommes armés seuls et réaliser cette course-poursuite avec tant de sang-froid...

Nezumi est l'être le plus courageux qu'il connaisse, il n'y a aucun doute dessus.

Il sait parfaitement, qu'il a un passé douloureux, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

 _Vaut mieux pas que tu saches_

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de l'hôtel de ville, la nuit de leur rencontre.

Oui, quelque chose de sombre, de très sombre même.

Alors, si Nezumi craint quelque chose, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'horrible.

Le son de la respiration de Nezumi est devenu régulier. Il est à présent complètement apaisé. Ses cauchemars ont cessé. Shion décide qu'il est temps pour lui de retourner se coucher, même si le sofa est moins confortable.

Il lâche doucement la main de son ami mais celui-ci exerce à son tour une emprise qui se referme sur la sienne. Impossible de se dégager.

– Reste. Ta chaleur... est si douce...

– Nezumi ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, sans doute s'agit-il de paroles lancées au hasard dans un état proche du réveil. Shion décide de ne pas retourner sur le sofa. Il s'allonge, à côté de son ami, comme lors de cette nuit magique, il y a quatre ans. Cette nuit, où pour son anniversaire, il avait reçu comme cadeau un typhon. Mais son plus cadeau a été Nezumi...

Le lit de Nezumi est si moelleux et si doux. Si confortable...

Le sommeil finit par l'emporter à nouveau.

* * *

Nezumi se réveille et ouvre les yeux. La pièce souterraine est toujours plongée dans le noir, comme d'habitude. Cependant, s'il en croit les faibles rayons de lumière passant sous la porte, il doit être le matin.

Il entend ses souris courir dans différents endroits de la pièce. L'une d'elles est d'ailleurs à côté du lit, elle pousse un petit couinement. Un petit couinement, devant être celui du rongeur blanc, qui semble presque être... moqueur ?

Le garçon se rend alors compte que quelqu'un est à côté de lui, en train de dormir d'une respiration régulière. Quelqu'un qui lui tient la main gauche et dégageant une douce chaleur. Un contact rassurant qu'il aime. Un toucher agréable qu'il connaît parfaitement.

Shion.

Dans son sommeil, le garçon se retourne sur son flanc droit. Ses courts cheveux blancs viennent caresser les joues de son ami. Il sent son souffle sur son front. Le jeune homme brun se met à rougir. Le visage du garçon au serpent est si proche de sien...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit espèce de clown !


End file.
